User blog:Maymurs/Dev Notes 18
The following Dev Note was posted on MSL's Official Facebook on July 31, 2017. Hello. This is Sungguk Yoon, the Director of Monster Super League. I'm writing all the way from Shanghai China, where it's approaching 90% humidity. Today, I am participating to a game event called China Joy. Sorry for the long introduction, I now am going to tell you about the long-awaited update. '1. Clan (one on one) battle ' At the end of August, we are going to update you with long-awaited Clan competition. We are currently developing by going under some of the internal game testing. Because there might be some inconvenience of having non-accessing Clan members, we are considering how many Clan members could participate, figuring out the way to make sure users from different countries have no problem joining the battle-considering the world's time difference, and how it would feel like when confronting opponents in the special place like airship. '2. New type of festival ' We are currently holding Heroes' Festival Twice a month. Because we are having such a short cycle between festivals, we have been getting a lot of opinions that the festivals lost their own values and colors. Therefore, we decided to change Heroes' Festival once a month, and are preparing the new type of festival that pursues different values from Heroes' Festival or Rebirth Festival. '3. Evolution after the Evolution System ' We love how the skills improved in Evo.3, but sometimes we miss the cute looks of Evo. 1. Right? We have been considering the way to improve this system since beginning of this year, and we have finally come up with the project! We are planning to focus on developing this after the Clan (one on one) battle. '4. Astromon balance with new Ascension skill ' The Patch Notes of the Astromon's balance is just like the both sides of the coin. We cannot satisfy everyone- we are only able to redeem little by little. There will be reassignment of the basic Ascension skill, but our plan is to add the new Ascension Skill like Revenge that new Continent's Astromon has been added with. When new Ascension skill has been fully set up, we are also planning to reassign once more with the Ascension Skill for the excluded Astromons. However, we are planning to grant you with the individuality, rather than increasing everything unconditionally. Soon enough, MSL will be having the first anniversary! Our developer's team has grown up to 40 from 30 members! We might not be able to satisfy you with the update all the time, but I also feel you by being upset when not getting the 5★ Astromons in the Heroes' Festival, blaming on Tina for adding the option that I don't want when ascending the gem, and recruiting members to join the Clan- I totally know how you feel. I also really thank you for both berating and encouraging MSL, they both are really helpful for MSL to develop. Please give us continuous support and encouragements! Sincerely, Sungguk Yoon Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Developer Notes